superhero_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This wiki,like all other role play wikis has some base rules. When you start it is expected that you might not know them and so accidents are fine. No one will mind as I myself has made mistakes on wikia before. If you deliberately break the rules or a it is suspected that you are you will get a warning. If you don't fix the mistake with in a week you get suspended for a week and admin will change it for you. Do something against the rules twice and it's a mouth suspended. Do something 3 wring times and it's banded for as long as admin sees fit. If you feel that they or I have been unfair in my jugements feel free to ask for a explanation. We are willing to lissing and if you feel that a admin is being unfair on you come to me. these are some examples of reasons to get suspended. Good Reasons * Personal attacks * Vandalism of the wiki * Incivility * Harassment * Spamming * Edit warring or revert warring * Sock Puppetry * Policy violation * Inappropriate user name * Excessive Godmodding, meta-gaming or OP'ing Bad Reasons * Disagreeing with an administrator, unless of course the disagreement leads to an argument and the user is asked to stop but doesn't. rules by subject creating a character. All characters on the wiki must have a page made about them. The page must include there: 1:real name 2:superhero/villain name 3:gender 4:age 5:history(at least 2 paragraphs) 6:powers/skills/gear/weaknesses. (any thing not on the page may not be used in roleplay) Once you make a page message me with a link to the page. I will leave comments telling you what you need to fix or what you could include. Once the page is ready I will leave a comment telling you that you that your character is ready to be role played with. Until I do this,please refrain from role playing. I check the wiki 3 times day so it shouldn't take too long. I do live in new zealand,so considerate of time zones. powers On this wiki any powers are allowed. The only condition is that your character must have weaknesses that match that of the power. If all they can do is fly,then they don't need to much of a weaknesses as on their own they aren't too powerful. But someone with who can time travel must have a large weakness. Here are some examples of well balanced characters. Good at fighting=normal human weakness flight=takes some of a person's energy Time travel=takes a lot of planning and can only be done once week. teleporting=can only go to places that they have been before. (these are only examples and don't have to be followed) if your character is not balanced or is overpower then I will tell you and you can not role play until you fix the problem and it is approved role playing When roleplaying on this wiki there are no world bubbles that other wikis use. I find them hard to use and confusing,so when roleplaying all you have to do is write the characters name and then what they do in narrative from underneath. Hear is an example: Ozymandias: ozymandias steps forward,checking his bun in his back pocket is loaded. Omega woman: In the blink of a eye swings her hand up,releasing a bolt of red energy. It goes wearing towards ozymandias. Ozymandias: Before ozymandias can react,the red energy hits him full on. He is seent hurling back. Make sense? If there is something that you need to say out of character then puy “occ” before or after your roleplay.